Living for Others
by Carnivalgirl
Summary: Andromeda and Ted are thrilled when they discover they're going to be grandparents, but the prospect of an innocent life at risk leads Ted to make a big decision concerning his family's safety. Andromeda/Ted, with a little Tonks/Remus. Set during DH.


A/N: Angsty fluff coming this way! No, really. I've never written Andromeda/Ted before, so if any long-time writers/readers of the pairing are reading this I'm sorry for any issues. I came up with this while thinking about Ted's actions, and whether it was a coincidence or not that they followed and were similar to Remus's. Also, forgive 'Nymphie', I know it's rather sickly-I figure Ted's the one that uses 'Dora', but Andromeda can't go for 'Nymphadora' _all _the time…

**Living For Others**

Andromeda had had her suspicions for some time now. Nymphadora wasn't herself, and it wasn't just because of the war. She was carrying herself differently, consciously trying not to fall over and bump into things as she always did. She never ran up or downstairs any more as she usually had done. Though it was arguable that the clumsy girl had decided to cure herself, it was definitely odd that she had asked Remus to carry a pile of heavy books upstairs for her when normally she'd be rather ashamed not to do it herself. Likely as it seemed, Andromeda decided not to let her imagination run away with her. Her daughter was a responsible woman married to a responsible man, after all. Then, one morning, it appeared (these things weren't hard to tell) that Nymphadora had been sick. Concerned, she had asked her about it, but she had swiftly changed the subject, as had Remus when she asked him. From that point on she was almost certain, but, for politeness's sake, she had to ask.

The evening presented a good opportunity to ask. It was a cold and rainy night for October and everyone was indoors. Remus was resting by the fire as a full moon was approaching, and Ted was upstairs doing something. Andromeda and her daughter were having cups of tea in the kitchen and listening to a record playing in the background. Nymphadora was sitting on the countertop letting her slippers dangle from her feet as she related her day's activities.

"Remus and I went round to Bill and Fleur's new house today. It's so pretty, it has a view of the sea and everything. Fleur's family paid the deposit on it as a wedding present. Fred and George were there, too, we all had a laugh. Fred told me this really good joke. Or was it George…?"

As she drifted off, Andromeda decided it was time for the moment of truth.

"Nymphadora?" she said, with some excited weight in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…" Nymphadora said slowly, as if she knew exactly what her mum was about to ask.

"Sweetheart…are you going to have a baby?"

She paused for a moment and averted her eyes, then said. "Oh, everyone's been thinking that. Fleur thought I was because I nearly fell down the stairs at Muriel's the other day and Remus practically catapulted himself down them to catch me. Well."

Her daughter was talking much too rapidly for Andromeda to be convinced. "And was she right?"

A soft tone of pink crept into Nymphadora's round cheeks and violet hair. "Yes, she was."

Andromeda clapped her hands together with a gasp of delight. "Oh, _Nymphie_! Oh, this is _wonderful_! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" The two women hugged joyfully, the younger one laughing with relief.

After her initial excitement, negative thoughts began to cloud in Andromeda's head. With a glance in the direction of her half-awake son-in-law, she lowered her voice and spoke "It won't inherit Remus's...condition, will it?"

Nymphadora smiled tensely. "Er…well, I'm just kind of hoping it won't. I've never heard of a werewolf being born no matter what Remus says he's read. Who knows, maybe our shape shifting powers will sort of combine and we'll have a baby Animagus!" She giggled uncertainly, her hand drifting around her abdomen.

"Yes!" Her mother replied, with the same uncomfortable optimism. "Yes, that could happen."

Just then, Remus appeared in the kitchen. He nodded in a friendly but tired way to them both and said; "I'll just get some tea…"

"Remus, I've just told her." Nymphadora said to him, with a meaningful glance.

"Told her what? Oh! Yes." He too smiled widely, though he gave his mother-in-law a wary look.

"I'm thrilled." Andromeda assured him excitedly. "I really am."

"Are you?" Remus asked nervously. Their relationship had been a tiny bit tense ever since he had left Nymphadora, but Andromeda had to forgive him now.

"Yes. You'll both be fantastic parents, I'm sure. Both of you." she emphasised, putting her empty mug of tea in the sink. The young couple moved closer together. "I must tell your dad, Nymphie. I'm sure he'll be pleased too." She imagined Ted, who had had a stormy look about him ever since reading that dreaded article about the Muggle-Born Commission in the Daily Prophet, would probably be relieved as much as anything to have some good news.

As she approached the stairs, another negative thought occurred to her. She turned to Remus and Nymphadora and said;

"You're not having it adopted, are you?" Safe as it would be, especially considering the dangers Remus's alter-ego presented, she could never cope with the idea of having a grandchild out in the world who'd never know her.

"No." They answered simultaneously.

"We considered it for a moment because it would be safer, but I couldn't give this baby away. I'm in love with it." Nymphadora said happily, placing her hands over her stomach.

"Besides, considering its rather unique genetic heritage, it's probably best if we look after it." Remus added, with a half-smile. Now that the nervous tension of announcing their news had gone, they both looked especially bright and cheerful. It seemed that Nymphadora's skin was glowing already with her radiant expression, while Remus's normally careworn face looked youthful and healthy.

Andromeda gave a delighted laugh, and walked with a spring in her step up the stairs.

She found Ted in their bedroom, poring over the newspaper articles he had been collecting. He spent so much time with them he probably had them all memorised. His round face looked a little grey and his mouth curved downwards as he scanned a recent one. It remained a depressing sight, but the happy news had given Andromeda a lift. She briefly considered how to tell him.

"Hello, _Granddad_."

"'Lo 'Dromeda." Ted muttered, not noticing the different address.

"Ted!"

"What?" He looked up. "Sorry…"

Moving the papers out of the way, she sat down beside him on the bed. "You shouldn't spend all your time with those. You'll just get yourself into more of a state."

"I'm trying to figure out what to do. It just seems hopeless." He lifted a hand to his forehead bleakly.

"You've done alright so far." she reminded him, covering his other hand with hers. "You're a capable man. We'll be alright, I know we will." His blue eyes met hers with a look of confusion.

"Why so cheerful all of a sudden?" he asked, grumpily. "When there's nothing in the world to…"

"Ted, we're going to be grandparents."

Ted blinked. Several times. His mouth hung open a little. "What?"

"I said, we're going to be grandparents."

"Dora's pregnant?"

"Yes."

He beamed then, and looked more like the Ted she knew. There was a light in his eyes identical to the one there had been when she'd told him she was expecting their daughter. She and Ted had always wanted to give Nymphadora a brother or sister, but it had just never happened. Now, there was a baby to be excited about again.

"Wow. Blimey. She's only a little girl herself. Well, to me, anyway." He was laughing a little to himself, and shaking his head.

She laughed. "Yes."

"I mean, it's abysmal timing, but, it's fantastic."

"I know. It's the best news we've had in so long."

His smirk developed a cheeky edge. "Hey…no prizes for guessing where that came from, eh?"

Thinking of the night Remus returned, and the passionate kisses he and Nymphadora shared on their doorstep, Andromeda smiled too. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Did she say when it was due?" he asked her.

"No, I'll ask her some time. Oh, Ted! Our little girl…she'll be such a lovely mummy, won't she? I have always thought so."

"Yeah." Ted said, though his thoughts seemed to be drifting elsewhere. He absentmindedly moved his paper cuttings into a pile, and his wife sighed quietly. After a celebratory drink of white wine downstairs (though Nymphadora drank pumpkin juice, of course) they all retired to bed.

Much like that evening, the night was one they would never forget.

"Dromeda?" Ted whispered in the darkness, leaning over her anxiously and touching her long hair.

"Ted?"

"You're awake?"

"I can't help it, Ted. My head is buzzing, I can't stop thinking about it. I know it'll be expensive, but there are a lot of second-hand shops, and the Weasleys must have some things knocking about, and we've still got that cot in the attic…"

"…Dromeda…"

"…she'll probably end up delivering here, won't she? I'll try and get some books on it. I want it to be as safe as possible."

"Do you think Dora will be safe? In general?"

She paused a moment, then said; "Yes, yes, as safe as possible, seeing as she won't even be able to go out fighting any more. She'll get through it all…"

"What if the Death Eaters find out about it?"

"This house has every security check possible on it. It's more secure than Azkaban, for a fact! The worst thing that could happen is if they get hold of Remus, and he's a very good fighter. He won't go down easily."

Ted sighed wearily. He seemed very old in the darkness. Andromeda's uneasiness, which was still there despite her continuing optimism, grew. He was building up to something, that was clear.

"Andromeda, I really don't feel that any of us will be safe if I keep staying here. The Ministry wants me, and they'll get here soon enough. If any of you got hurt because of me, I'd be devastated, especially now that there's a little baby mixed up in it all. It deserves a life, and a mum and a dad and a grandma along with it." His voice was cracking, and Andromeda felt something fall within her. Her eyes filled with tears, though he couldn't see them.

"Ted…" she whispered.

There was a horrible silence. The only thing that could be heard were the gentle footsteps of what she hoped was the dog, and not Nymphadora or Remus getting up in the night. She didn't want either of them to overhear this.

"I'm as happy about this baby as you are, Andromeda. I've seen with my own eyes how wholesome and beautiful Dora looks these days. I'd do anything for her, and anything for her child. And that is why I have to leave. Whether I make it back or not is another matter. Dirk Cresswell is doing the same, I think I'll see if I can go along with him."

Andromeda let out a small gasp of misery and brought him closer to her. His arms slipped around her.

"Nymphadora won't bear it. Remus already tried to leave her, you can't too." she said.

She could see his face now in the moonlight from outside. Tears were streaming down it.

"I think I have a lot in common with Remus, more than I realised. I'd rather Dora lost me than lost her baby. It is the only way."

"Oh, Ted…" she said, beginning to cry. "How will I cope without you?"

"Love our grandchild in my place, Andromeda." he told her. "It'll need you."


End file.
